1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closure handling and orienting apparatus adapted to receive a supply of randomly arranged closures and to orient the same prior to depositing the closures into a supply chute from which successive closures are withdrawn for application to containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior closure handling apparatus includes the apparatus illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,978, 3,300,022, and 3,726,385. Each of these patents discloses apparatus arranged to receive randomly oriented closures which are formed into a single line and advanced through sorting or orienting mechanisms adapted to reject those closures which assume a position other than a predetermined position of orientation, the oriented closures being delivered to the mouth of a supply chute from which successive closures are withdrawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,978 shows apparatus provided with an inclined rotary disk wherein the closures are carried upwardly by the inclined disk and guided between the beveled edge of a small rotary disk and a cooperating rail. Those closures which assume an oriented position are enabled to maintain a position of equilibrium between the rail and the disk and are deposited into the supply chute, whereas those closures which assume a positon other than an oriented position are rejected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,022 shows a serrated disk mounted to rotate in a horizontal plane and which is arranged to guide randomly oriented closures in a line toward the serrated periphery of the disk. Those closures oriented with their open ends up are supported by the serrated edge and deposited into a supply chute, while those which assume a position with their open ends down fall over the serrated edge and are rejected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,385 shows apparatus provided with a rotary disk wherein the closures are carried on the disk at one side thereof beneath a guide rail and the second side of the closures are supported, in one embodiment, by a star wheel and a cooperating second guide rail. Those closures which arrive at the star wheel with their open sides up are projected by an air blast from the star wheel into the supply chute without being deflected from their path of movement, while those closures arriving at the star wheel with their open sides down tilt as their side walls enter the grooves between the teeth of the star wheel, thereby disengaging from the second guide rail, and are projected by the air blast from the disk into a return chute which recirculates the closures back to the supply hopper. In a second embodiment of this patent, the star wheel is replaced by a short plate member which terminates short of the supply chute, leaving a gap in excess of the diameter of the closures being oriented. In this embodiment, which is intended for use with conical closures or closures having one end larger than the other, those closures having their enlarged ends up are retained by the side guide rails and moved across the gap under the impetus of the air jet, while those closures having their enlarged ends down are blown through the gap into the return chute to be recirculated back to the supply hopper.
While such prior art closures handling apparatus is efficient in use, the shape and size of the closures adapted to be handled thereby is limited. Furthermore, in each such prior art apparatus, air blasts are relied on to move the closures onto the supply chute and to remove the closures to be rejected from the column of closures being handled. The use of compressed air for this purpose is a potential source of oil contamination to the closures, precluding use of the apparatus in connection with products (e.g., pharmaceutical bottles) that must be free of such contaminants. Moreover, the apparatus requires expensive air compressing equipment and oil filtering equipment to support its operation.